


Our World is Made of Faith, Trust and Brake Dust

by Making_excuses



Series: The Trust Thing [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, angsty(ish), mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi has trust issues, Maurizio tries to fix that.<br/><i>Set after the Silverstone GP 2015 where Kimi kept second guessing the Pit Wall.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Our World is Made of Faith, Trust and Brake Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Cirio0 is as always the one I need to thank for making this story happen and for Beta reading it.

“I need you to trust me Kimi,” Maurizio told Kimi, standing across from him in the younger man’s hotel room.

“I trust you.” Kimi’s reply was instantaneous. He barely looked up from the television showing the replay of the race before turning back to the screen.

“Then why do you second guess the Pit Wall?” Maurizio asked, keeping his body language non-threatening but making sure Kimi understood he was serious.

“I trust you,” Kimi repeated, looking straight into Maurizio’s eyes. The younger man straightened up his back and paused the race, giving Maurizio his full attention.

“You trust me?” Arrivabene questioned, crossing his arms.

“Well the Pit Wall won’t be tying me up anytime soon,” Kimi replied, making his views quite clear even with his monotone voice.

“We’ll I’d hope not, _uomo di ghiaccio_ , but that is not trust,” Maurizio tried to explain, stepping closer to the sofa, assuming the younger man would move so he could sit down. This didn’t happen, making the older man stand over Kimi. In most situations Maurizio would be comfortable with this arrangement, but he wanted to be on Kimi’s level and the younger man wouldn’t let him. In his own way Kimi was waging a silent protest.

“Then what is?” Kimi countered, tilting his head, seeming confused for a moment before the feeling was replaced by the expression Arrivabene was only used to seeing when Kimi was presented with the press.

“I’m sorry I have failed you,” Maurizio uttered, looking ashamed. He started to reach out to touch Kimi, but he stopped himself at the last minute.

Kimi looked confused, but kept silent, looking up at Maurizio, seemingly studying the other man for clues on where the conversation would be heading.

“I assumed we had gotten over your issues from last year, but I don’t think we have,” Maurizio admitted, dragging his fingers through his hair. “Because if we had, you would trust the team to do what is best for your race."

“Ferrari does what is best for Ferrari,” Kimi interjected, stopping Maurizio’s explanation in it’s tracks, but he looked down, seemingly studying the hem of his own shirt.

“You performing well is the best for Ferrari,” Maurizio emphasized. He wanted to touch Kimi, but stopped himself again, as he still wasn’t sure if that was the best idea right now.

“Your next World Champion will be Sebastian,” Kimi stated. His entire demeanour told Maurizio that Kimi had made peace with the arrangement.

“If you don’t start trusting us, then yes.” Maurizio agreed. He never lied to Kimi, even the times he probably should.

“Like Hamilton trusted his team in Monaco?” Kimi responded, the fire Maurizio had been missing from Kimi’s eyes was back, which made him relax a fraction even if it wasn’t there for the reason he’d prefer it to be.

“I’d like to think we wouldn’t make the same mistake, but yes, I want you to trust us the same way Hamilton trusts his team. He is a double World Champion and a big part of getting there is trusting your team completely,” Maurizio countered.

“And if it came down to me or Sebastian who would you choose?” Kimi asked, seemingly deflating when he asked the question. Maurizio had never seen Kimi look that vulnerable, and it made him want to just scoop the younger man up in his arms and tell him that everything would work out and he would protect him from anything bad in the world. But he couldn’t do that, he had to tell the truth.

“That isn’t a question right now Kimi. If it was then the one who listens to the team and trusts the team to do their job will be the one,” Maurizio answered as truthfully as he could. “Ferrari wants to win and to win we pick the one best suited for the job,” he added.

“Why aren’t you celebrating with Sebastian?” Kimi asked, changing the topic of conversation.

“Because I wanted to see you,” Maurizio answered, gently placing a hand on Kimi’s shoulder to make him move over so he could sit down on the sofa beside him.

“And now you have. Go to Sebastian,” Kimi answered, still trying to be in control, which had gone on for long enough.

Maurizio placed his hand on Kimi’s face and made the younger man look him in the eyes. “That is not for you to decide,” he said, leaving no room for objections.

Kimi grabbed Maurizio’s hand and placed it on the sofa before letting go. Looking down, he seemed to be calculating his next move.

“Look at me,” Maurizio demanded, stopping Kimi from figuring out his next move. Sometimes Kimi spent too much time in his mind and you had to make him focus on the present.

Kimi looked up for a moment before turning to focus on the still paused television screen. Maurizio didn’t understand why Kimi didn’t submit to him. Usually when he was done being _a stubborn gi_ t he’d calm down and give over control to Maurizio. He wasn’t doing that today and Maurizio didn’t know how to react. He wasn’t sure if he would do more harm than good if he pushed Kimi further. Deciding to go off script Maurizio started speaking again, this time actually showing Kimi his own feelings.

“Kimi, I don’t know what you want from me, you will have to tell me what you need,” he started. Kimi tensed at the comment. Maurizio assumed it was because he actually admitted he didn’t know either, but he couldn’t take the comment back. “If you tell me, I will give it to you,” he continued. Kimi turned around to look at Maurizio. The Finn seemed to be contemplating Maurizio’s admission.

“Anything?” Kimi queried. Of course that would be the thing he would be focusing on. Kimi was clearly trying to poke holes in the admission and make Maurizio fail in his promises. What he had told the Finn wasn’t wrong, but Kimi was right to question it, he couldn't do _anything_ for Kimi. He couldn’t give him a contract or give him a win or anything else that happened on the track or in contracts. What he could do was to make sure _Kimi the person_ not _Kimi the driver_ had everything he wants and needs..

“No matter what it is, as far as I have the ability to do it for you I will,” Maurizio answered honestly. Kimi still looked doubtful, but he seemed to be contemplating the answer. The younger man stretched, making his back pop before standing up. For a moment Maurizio was scared he had pushed the Finn too far, but Kimi didn’t seem to be distraught, he just looked tired.

“Bed,” he murmured, reaching for Maurizio’s hand in a clear invitation, and if that was the request the driver had, then their conversation was over _for now._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Uomo di ghiaccio_ Italian for Iceman, or well more Man of Ice. 
> 
> If you have any questions, requests or just want a handy way of knowing when we post a new fic and don't have an account here, we are also on tumblr: [here.](http://honorandfish.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.


End file.
